A reciprocating power tool, such as a reciprocating saw, generally includes a housing, a motor supported by the housing, a drive mechanism and a reciprocating output member, such as a reciprocating spindle, driven by the drive mechanism. The output member supports a tool element, such as a saw blade, and is movable through a cutting stroke. Typically, the drive mechanism moves the output member through a cutting stroke having a fixed stroke length.